Many tools for housekeeping and gardening have handles with end effectors. For convenience, these various tools will simply be referred to herein as tools. End effectors attached to the ends of the handles are designed for mechanical purposes, such as sweeping, brushing, scraping, raking, cutting, mixing, weeding, hoeing, and so forth, and include mop heads, brush blocks, rake tines, scrapers, and transverse blades for hoeing. The connection between the handles and end effectors may be permanent, it may be a simple friction fitting perhaps secure by screws, or it may be a threaded connection such as that shown in FIG. 1.
A threaded connection, while facilitating more compact shipping of tools, is often unsatisfactory. In use, particularly with wider end effectors, the ends of which may be subject to unequal forces, the end effector tends to loosen from the handle. One solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,174,335, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.